


Night Moves

by KateOleson



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Angst, Unmarried people having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateOleson/pseuds/KateOleson
Summary: What if the party staying at Pemberley during Elizabeth’s northern tour included one more person? What if Caroline Bingley decided to take action in securing Mr. Darcy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The authoress kindly requests that this is read and commented on here, but not reproduced elsewhere without explicit written permission. Thank you!

Night Moves

Friday, August 7th. Pemberley, Derbyshire. Early morning hours.

Her heart beating in her ears, Caroline Bingley quietly opened the door to her chambers and peered into the dark hall. A distant clock chimed the hour; it was half one in the morning. Quietly she quit her rooms, moving swiftly down the hall to Pemberley’s family wing. 

Holding her candle aloft to light her way, Caroline soon reached what she hoped was her intended chamber. Slowly she turned the knob and discovered the door was unlocked. Glancing quickly into the hallway to make sure she was unobserved, Caroline entered the room and quietly shut and locked the bedroom door. 

The soft glow from the dying embers threw enough light to faintly illuminate the young man asleep in his bed. His back was towards her; it appeared that he wore no clothes. She extinguished her candle and set it on a table near the door. As she tiptoed towards the bed this was confirmed for her. She hesitated. Could she do this? _That Eliza Bennet is having too much of an effect on my Mr. Darcy!_ Caroline had to secure him now before he became further lost to Eliza’s fine eyes. There was no choice; she had to proceed if she was ever to become Mrs. Darcy. Caroline removed her slippers and slipped off her dressing gown, leaving her modest nightgown on. She quietly climbed into bed, and curled her body against him. Mr. Darcy was so warm, she could not resist the temptation to touch him. She ran her hands over his strong back. He moaned softly. Encouraged, she moved her hands, exploring his body. A broad and, surprising-for-her, hairy chest lead to a pleasingly firm, flat stomach. 

His breathing changed slightly in response to her touch, and Caroline paused. Confirming he was still asleep, she continued exploring his body. After his stomach she found another bit of hair, which amazed her. Who knew men could be so hairy? Stroking her hand through this curly hair caused him to moan. Pleased, she continued until she came to something soft and floppy. This part she was less sure of as her study of the male body was limited to classical art. She knew, from a blushing and stammering Louisa, that a man’s sconce was what went inside a woman. Her sister was unable to elaborate as to what else happened, leaving the whole thing a mystery. 

Curiosity overwhelmed her as Caroline took his sconce in hand and gently caressed it. To her surprise it began to lengthen and thicken. Its owner moaned and, in his sleep, moved his hips causing her to stroke it. This elicited another moan from her bedmate and a hoarse plea to repeat the action. Pleased with herself for her progress, Caroline pressed herself tighter to his body and awkwardly stroked him. 

Uncertain what to do next, her bedmate startled her by rolling over. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. Overwhelmed by her luck, she was still for a moment until she remembered what she was about and allowed herself to open to an unexpectedly passionate onslaught. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. This encouraged him to deepen their kiss. As he stroked her lips with his, his hands ran down her back and pulled her tight against his arousal, forcing himself between her legs. Caroline gasped against his lips, causing her bedmate to smile. He rocked his hips and they both moaned as a jolt of electricity passed between them. Mr. Darcy hiked her gown to her waist and rolled them so he was on top. As he kissed her neck he pushed Caroline's knees to open her to him and rubbed his erection against her temple of Venus. 

Moaning her pleasure, Caroline froze when she heard “Oh Annie!” She was horrified. Annie?! Has he confused me for that cousin of his? The man moaned as he moved his arousal against her. “I have missed this with you!”

*~~*

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was having the most sublime dream. He was with his previous mistress, Annette. She was in nightclothes. _How odd as she never wears them, but then this is a dream._ He smiled; he would remedy that. 

Richard raised his head and kissed her; it had been many months since he had been with her, or anyone really. Damn family obligations! “I have missed you so dreadfully, my tart.” He ran his hands up her body pushing her nightgown until it was gathered at her neck. “I am going to love every inch of your delectable body”

*~~*

 _My tart?!?_ Caroline was in Colonel Fitzwilliam’s bed not Mr. Darcy’s! How had she not noticed? The removal of her nightgown interrupted her ruminations; she tried to keep it on, but the Colonel was insistent, increasing his attentions to her body to distract her further. She was furious with herself for her error, but the man clearly knew what he was about when it came to lovemaking. His hands on her breasts, his sconce at her temple of Venus and his lips on hers were slowly making her forget everything. Until he groaned that other woman’s name. 

*~~*

Richard Fitzwilliam was in heaven. His mistress was good, but this was so much better than he remembered. Her kisses were wondrously sweet; her lush breasts were fuller and more pert; her hips were pleasingly clutchable. She was affecting him greatly and he knew he must have her soon. Deepening their kiss, he wrapped her long legs around his hips. He rubbed his erection against her pearl before thrusting into her. He moaned, “Annette.” _Oh dear Lord in heaven she’s tight! She’s never been this snug._ He felt her stiffen as he entered her, and noticed she had not yet relaxed. Richard opened his eyes and in the dim firelight discovered beneath him not the alluring Annette, but Miss Bingley. He briefly wondered why she was in his bed, but her virginal muscles clenched him to distraction. He experienced the happy, and all to infrequent, sensation of being fully seated inside a woman, and she felt so staggeringly good! Philosophically he shrugged his shoulders, thought _Any port in a storm_ , smiled at her and began thrusting.

In spite of her fury, she was quite responsive to his lovemaking. Her moans and cries thrilled him as he brought them closer to their climaxes. The way she raised her hips to meet his thrusts and ran her hands through his hair and over his body excited him like nothing he could remember anyone doing before. Good Lord she has a natural capacity for this! Feeling beneficent, as he deflowered Bingley’s sister, Richard decided he would thoroughly pleasure her. _Perhaps a really good petite mort would be good for her superior attitude._ Grinning he increased his actions and took great pride in her louder and louder cries of passion. Far too soon for his liking, he felt her muscles clutch his arbor vitae as she cried out and pulled his pleasure from him as he joined her in bliss. Thoroughly spent, though- interestingly- not thoroughly sated, Richard sank onto her while their breathing calmed and their bodies cooled. 

He was stunned. 

He had enjoyed taking this woman. 

It was the best sex of his life. 

He wanted to do it again. 

With Miss Bingley. 

Holy fuck!

A few minutes later he rolled them onto their sides so he wouldn’t crush her; confused by what he had discovered, he held her close to him to remain inside her enticing warmth a little longer. 

*~~*

Caroline never expected to experience anything like that in her life. She had no idea such a thing was possible between a man and a woman. 

She was astonished. 

And, quite oddly, she wished to do it again. 

With Colonel Fitzwilliam! 

Astonishing! 

Suddenly self-conscious, she felt certain she was a dishevelled mess. Her hair had come loose during their activity and her body was now damp and warm. 

She was lost in thought when she heard: “Not that this was unpleasant, Miss Bingley,” Richard drawled. “But I must ask. What are you doing in my bed? Recent activity notwithstanding, I do have a policy of not deflowering the sisters of friends. I understand you are ambitious, but this is beyond the pale, even for you….Why are you in my room?... Come now, what have you to say for yourself?”

He was not angry; instead he sounded curious and rather amused. She offered up a compliment. Unlike her usual, this one was sincere. “I had no idea-- to feel such things-- that was astonishing!”

Flattered, Richard chuckled. “I am happy to hear you enjoyed it. Now, why are you in my room, Caroline?”

“I thought it was Mr. Darcy's room.”

 _Of course. Poor Fitz._ “Did you now? And what had you hoped to accomplish in my cousin’s room?”

“I want to be Mrs. Darcy.”

He looked at her askance. “Why do you want to be Mrs. Darcy?” The expressive look she gave him made him laugh. “Yes, fine, you wished to be Mrs. Darcy. But why go about it this way?”

A pause. “Miss Eliza Bennet.”

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet?... Aaah yes. I believe that I understand.”

She regarded him for a moment. _Of course he did, that impertinent little chit._ “I had to act before all was lost! I will be an excellent Mrs. Darcy!”

“Would have been.”

“What?!” She moved to pull away from him, but he was faster and held her firmly. 

“If my cousin had wanted you for a wife, he would have asked you by now. The fact that he has not, suggests he is likely never going to.”

Furious, she struggled to break free of his embrace. “You do not know that!”

“True, I do not. But really-- stop struggling-- Caroline, if he was interested-- oof-- he would have asked by now. Ow!” He gave her a sharp look. “No teeth! Also-- stop!-- important to note--ouch!” He rolled back on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. “Caroline I said no teeth--my cousin does not like sharing.”

“Then let me go!... Agh! Impertinent man!...” She stopped struggling. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Think, my dear. Where are you right now? Where am I?”

She frowned. “Where are you?”

He flexed his hips and she gasped. _Oh dear._ “Inside me?”

Richard nodded. “Fitz is a fastidious man. He does not like spoilt goods. I am, on the other hand, so long as you do not bite, not so particular.” He gifted her a winning smile. She felt very unsure. 

“What do you mean to do with me?”

“What would like for me to do with you?” He smiled and raised his eyebrows in invitation. His brain instantly provided him with a list of sensual things he’d like to do to her. Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Really? Nothing? After all we have shared together? I am hurt.” She looked hesitant. He sighed, released her ams, and patiently said, “Come Caroline, ask me what you will.”

“Well, Colonel Fitzwill--” He laughed. 

“I believe we are intimate enough, Caroline, to call each other by our Christian names.”

“What is yours?” He had forgotten that she did not know.

“Richard.”

“Is it really? Hmm. Well, Richard, I--I...I know nothing about the male body, and, and I want to know more.” Here she blushed and looked shyly away. “May I look upon you?”

“Only if I may return the favor.” She blushed deeply, but nodded. He grinned. They rose and moved towards the fire. Richard added another log, brightening the room. He admired her body as she moved around him, both observing all those things one never sees thanks to clothing: the curve of his buttocks; her graceful hips; his broad shoulders; the sway of her breasts; the way his back narrowed to a V as it met his waist; the thatch of curls at her merry bit; his strong thighs; a heart-shaped birthmark on her left hip. Finally she knelt down in front of him and, looking up, asked, “May I touch it?” 

He groaned, “Yes.” 

As she touched his manhood, it become bigger. She drew back a bit when it rose up from his thighs. “It is looking at me!” she exclaimed. 

Richard barked out a laugh. “Yes, he likes your touch.” 

She was incredulous. “It does?”

“Oh yes. Touch him some more Caroline.” 

“Like this”

“Ooooohhyeesss.”

“And that feels good?”

“Yesssss.... Do you know what would feel even better?”

She admitted she did not; she was horrified by the answer. “I am not doing that!” She began to rise.

He stayed her movement. “But it will feel sooo good...Aaand you might like it.” He grinned and thrust his hips towards her.

Leaning back a little, she said, “I can not imagine how.”

He provoked her. “You were so brave to steal into Darcy’s room and make the beast with two backs with me, but you are afraid to touch this little thing?”

The little thing jerked in her direction. “That is not little!”

He chuckled. “No, he is not. But he seems to like you all the same. Will you do it?” 

She hesitated and stared. He grew under her appraisal. “I do not know how.”

“I will help you,” he said, his voice husky.

She frowned. “I do not kn--”

“You will like it. And it puts you in complete control.”

This caught her interest. “It does?”

“Ooh, yes.” She was surprised, but... she did like being in control… she considered it.

“What would I need to do?” 

“I will show you… oh and do have a care with your teeth.”

“Why?”

“It can hurt.” 

“Oh.” 

*~~*

Twenty minutes later Richard sat heavily in a chair, gasping. With his heart racing, he stared at Caroline in astonishment. He had had no idea fellatio could feel so exquisitely good. _She is a natural at this too! I wonder what else I can teach her?_ He smiled widely. _This might end up being my favorite visit to Pemberley!_

“Tell me, Caroline. Have you ever heard of ‘Riding Saint George’?”

Fin


	2. Moondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a playground challenge on another site. I thought I would share how this story ended. Hope you enjoy!

~o0o~

Pemberley, Derbyshire. August 26th 1811. Very early morning.

A loud thump woke Fitzwilliam Darcy from a sound sleep. He raised his head from his pillow and glanced around his bedchamber. The room was dark. 

THUMP

There it was again! What idiot is making noise at this hour? Darcy put his pillow over his head and groaned. It is too early for me to be awake! 

THUMP

Darcy sat up now, reluctantly awake. 

THUMP

There is was again. He listened closely. 

THUMP

This time, it was followed by a soft moan. Rising from his bed, Darcy strode to the center of his room and listened again for the sound. 

THUMP moan

He turned to follow the noise.

THUMP moan

He moved back towards his bed.

THUMP moan

It sounded like the thumping was coming from the wall behind his bed. 

THUMP moan 

It seemed the thumping was increasing in frequency, along with the moaning, which was getting louder. It seemed the noises were coming from the room next to his -- which was occupied by his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam! 

THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMP

Alarmed, Darcy quickly donned his banyan, and rushed out of his room. Darcy reached the door to Richard’s room and paused. The thumping was now a frenetic tattoo. And now he was able to discern two voices moaning. What was happening to Richard at this hour of the morning?!?

THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMPmoan...THUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMP

Darcy rushed into Richard’s room. It was surprisingly bright given the sun was nowhere near ready to even think of cresting the horizon. The fire was the light source. How strange for the fire to have been stoked at this time of morning. The noises recalled his attention. 

THUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMP

Turning towards the bed, Darcy halted. On it was a naked Richard energetically thrusting into an equally naked Caroline Bingley, banging the headboard against the wall with each thrust. Aha the thumping. Richard made a noise bordering on the obscene as he thrust into Miss Bingley who was providing her own impassioned noises to their accumbent aria. And the moaning. 

THUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMP

Frozen in place by his surprise, he found himself unable to turn away from the tableau in front of him. It quickly became apparent this was not the first time they had done this. 

THUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMP

As they moved together, they seemed to know precisely how to touch each other to bring the most pleasure. Darcy noticed each of Richard’s thrusts caused Miss Bingley’s breasts to jiggle, and he watched, mesmerized, as they did a joyful dance. They are vivacious and lovely. His head bobbed in appreciation. Breasts should be vivacious and lovely whenever possible. I wonder if Elizabeth’s breasts are as lovely. No, I am sure they are lovelier, and they are larger. I wonder if they taste as good as she smells...Aaahhh Eliiiizzzaaabethhhh oohhhhhOH GOOD LORD I AM STARING LASCIVIOUSLY AT MISS BINGLEY’S BREASTS!! As much as his brain might wish to, his body refused to move- well most of it- and he found he could not tear his gaze from the clandestine lovers. 

THUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMPmoanTHUMP

He remained mute and transfixed, watching as their passion dance reached it's natural, enthusiastic conclusion. They cried out the other's name and Richard sank to rest atop Miss Bingley. Soft, lazy kisses followed as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

“Ohhh Carrie, you have the sweetest cogie,” Darcy heard Richard whisper.

Miss Bingley giggled softly and slowly ran her foot along the back of his thigh. “Thank you.”

“It is entirely true.”

“So says the practiced charmer.” She laughed and Richard joined her. 

“I may be a charmer, but I promise you it is true. Your husband will be a lucky man... I find it incredibly annoying.” 

“Why?”

“Why do I find the thought of another man enjoying your native talents irksome?” He frowned and forced out a mirthless laugh. His fingers gently caressed one of her breasts. “I cannot imagine.” 

Miss Bingley gasped when his thumb found her nipple. “You presume he will know what to do with me once we are in bed.” She did something causing him gasp and moan. “Why be jealous of some future man, when I am here in your bed now?”

Growling, he kissed her. “I find I am more like my cousin than I had thought; I am as fastidious and particular as he is.” He kissed her deeply and Miss Bingley moaned. “I do not want to be the first man to enjoy you, Caroline. I want to be the only man.”

She pushed him back to better look at him. “Richard?”

“Caroline, you are a voluptuous, carnal delight. This has been without question, the best three weeks of my life, and I have enjoyed the best sex of my life. With you; lovely, sensual you. Marry me.”

“Yes.”

“I am serious. Caroline, marry me.”

She caressed his cheek. “I am perfectly serious as well. Yes.”

“Yes?”

She giggled. “Yes.”

“What the hell is going on here!?”

With a yelp, the two lovers jumped apart. 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

While Richard and Caroline hurriedly dressed. Darcy sent for Bingley to join them. A few minutes later a scruffy headed Bingley wandered into the room yawning. “Good morning Darcy. Why are we meeting so early in Fitzwilliam’s rooms?” He nodded to his sister. “Caroline.” He wandered past Fitzwilliam and his sister and sat on the settee by the fire. The other three looked at each other. He paused and turned back to the others. “Wait a moment. Darcy, why is Caroline here?”

“Good morning, Bingley. Good of you to join us. Why she is here is what we hope to find out.”

“I say Darcy. Be kind to a fellow at this ungodly hour.” He squinted. “Now, Caroline, why are you here?”

Darcy cleared his throat, and Bingley turned his attention back to his friend. “I was awoken by a loud, repetitive noise. I went to investigate... ”

Bingley squinted again. “The master’s chambers are several doors down. How could you have heard anything in this room?”

“There is water damage in my chambers. It has taken some time to repair. I have been using the room next to Richard’s for the past three weeks. I mentioned it shortly after you arrived.”

“Ah ha. Yes, it is rather early, Darcy.” Darcy nodded in acknowledgement of the early hour. “So, you went to investigate…”

“And found her in here with Richard.”

“At this hour of the mornin--oh! oh dear Lord!” The younger man, now wide awake, paled and put his head in his hands. 

“Yes, that was how I felt a quarter of an hour ago.” 

“Darcy!” Richard gave him a look. 

Darcy shrugged. “It was. How did this come about Fitzwilliam?”

“It happened one night when she was in my room.” Richard crossed his arms. 

Darcy rolled his eyes. “How did Miss Bingley come to be in your room, cousin?”

The lovers blushed. There was an ungainly silence. Bingley gasped. “Caroline! You didn't!” 

“Now, now Charles-”

“Do not Now Charles me Caroline! How could you?!” Bingley’s face was pink.

“Bingley?”

Bingley rose. “My sister remembered you had changed rooms. She was in Fitzwilliam's chamber because she confused it for yours.” 

Darcy blanched and grasped his stomach. “Good Lord! Is this true?”

Fitzwilliam wrapped his arms around the suddenly pale Miss Bingley. “Yes. By happy accident, she came to be in my rooms instead of yours.”

Darcy paled and his shoulders slumped. “Your rooms instead of mine? But why? Miss Bingley, I do not understand.” He looked to Fitzwilliam. “How long has this been going on?” 

“Every night these last three weeks I have occupied° her.” Darcy’s mouth opened and he closed it with a snap.

“You compromised my sister!”

“No, I did not.”

“Richard--”

“I did not compromise Caroline.” He licked his lips. “She compromised me.”

“What?”

“I awoke to find her in my bed. I was in the middle before I even knew the compromise had begun.” 

Darcy wrinkled his nose and looked away. Bingley’s eyebrows lowered and pinched together. He jabbed an unsteady finger at his sister. “After all you said in Hertfordshire... I mean…” Pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, he tried to tamp down the nausea. He knew she wanted Darcy, but this was beyond the pale. “You are a dirty puzzle°°! How could you do this to us Caroline?” 

Caroline flinched. “No!” Richard gathered her to him. “No, Bingley. She is no dirty puzzle.” 

“I am not Charles!” Caroline clung to Richard and sniffled. “Yes, I was jealous of Miss Eliza Bennet. I felt the danger of her with Mr. Darcy and believed I had to act to secure him.” Bingley looked away from her. Darcy sat in a chair by the fire and covered his mouth. “I am not proud of what I did Charles. It was foolish and dangerous. Truly it was only by a most happy accident I found myself in the wrong room… for it brought me to the right man. Richard has asked me to marry him. We are engaged.” Bingley blew out air, ran his hands through his hair and paced by the windows, his back to the room.

“You said three weeks.” Darcy raised his eyebrows and sat forward in his chair. “The entire three weeks? Are you sure?” Richard blushed, briefly met his eyes, and nodded. 

He sighed. “Do you need to ask your father to procure a special license?”

Richard scratched his head. “I am loathe to bring this to his attention, but I meant to ask Father for his assistance once I realized she might have a bellyfull••. We should marry as soon as a licence may be procured.”

“A belly full?” Caroline frowned. She felt a tightening in her chest. “Married right away? Richard, whatever are you talking about?”

“He believes you may be enceinte, Caroline.” Bingley shook his head. After several moments spent looking out the window, he turned towards his sister, his head tilted to the side. “Why did you say you were jealous of Miss Elizabeth Bennet? That you felt the danger of her and Darcy? What danger?”

“Umm.”

“Darcy, why would Caroline think she needed to do something as drastic as compromising you over Miss Elizabeth?”

“...Bingley…”

Bingley raised his hand to forestall his answer. He squinted, as if trying to read small print. “Caroline was jealous of Miss Elizabeth… because you like her…” His eyes glanced at his sister before returning to his friend. “And she may like you…. How is it all right for you to want Miss Elizabeth, but not for me to want Miss Bennet?”

Shaking his head, Richard looked at his cousin. “Miss Bennet was the woman you separated from Bingely?”

“Richard--”

“Bingley, is her sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet?”

Caroline looked alarmed. “You know her?”

“Yes. Met her at Rosings at Easter. Lovely young lady, charming too. She had a great pair of--”

Two throats cleared, expressively. 

“Eyes. She has lovely eyes.” Richard looked at his cousin and paramour. They looked away from him. “Why are you both being so stupid? Miss Elizabeth was delightful, and hardly inappropriate. From the way she spoke of her elder sister, I presumed she was too.” He gasped and looked at Caroline. “Is Miss Bennet the young lady you saw in London, whom you claimed was pursuing Bingley?”

“Miss Bennet was in London?!”

“Over the winter.”

Caroline and Darcy spoke at the same time. “Richard!” “Fitzwilliam!”

“What?”

Both men looked at Darcy. He fidgeted with the buttons on his banyan, avoiding eye contact. Richard gave a low whistle.

“You knew Jane was in London? And you too, Caroline? You kept this from me? Surely this shows she is not indifferent to me…. My God! You did it on purpose!” Bingley shook his head and turned away from them. 

Richard looked at Caroline. “I thought you liked Miss Bennet.”

“I do; she is a dear sweet girl…”

“But we doubted her attachment to Bingley.”

“And her family! Oh, do not get me started on her fam--”

“What of her family, Caroline? Has she too an unwed sister who has been having an affair with a soldier and finds herself with a bellyfull? Hmm? Is her mother overeager for her daughters to find advantageous marriages? Perhaps, but, honestly, how is she any different from any other mother with unmarried daughters?”

“She is louder, more vulgar, and entirely without any redeeming qualities?”

“Caroline.” Bingley gave his sister a dirty look. “She loves her daughters.” She said nothing in response and would not meet his eyes. “All this time wasted... when we could have been together, happy… Fine, this is what we are doing- listen closely Darcy- you are going to London to take care of your, erm, business°•, and upon your return we are going to get them married. Then you are coming back to Netherfield with me--”

“Bingley--”

“I must see if I have even the remotest chance of winning back Miss Bennet.” 

“You not need me with you for that.”

“Yes, true, I do not need you for that. But there is not enough time between now and when we depart for me to thoroughly and satisfactorily berate you over this- I shall have to make do with the three days we are in the carriage together…. And you cannot marry Miss Elizabeth if you never see her.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “Your concern for my marital felicity is touching, Bingley, but I fear you presume too much.”

“Oh Darcy,” he laughed without humour. “I do not think I have presumed enough. I am still furious with all of you; do not think for a moment I will forget any of this…. But.” He bounced on his toes and smiled. “In a few more weeks, I may finally have my sweet Jane.”

Fin.

~o0o~

°° dirty puzzle: slut  
° have carnal knowledge of, to have sex with  
• pregnant  
°• Lydia's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright 2019 Katelyn Hovind writing as KateOleson


End file.
